


Wrong send

by kewlwhore



Category: Marvel, RPF - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Betrayal, Blow Job, F/M, Foreplay, No Strings Attached, Porn With Plot, Smut, Will add tags as I go, highschool fling, school jock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kewlwhore/pseuds/kewlwhore
Summary: Senior year, you've got everything you wanted at this point of your life. You had your name known in high school. You've played all your cards right. It all changed when you sent the wrong pic to the wrong person. Would that wrong happening make the right out come?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read if you don't want Seb being used as a sexual thing or whateva. Don't hate, just leave.  
> enjoy :>

 

***October 9, 2016**

**\------------**

**Scarlett: have you seen the leaked nudes of Sophie?**

**Y/N: haha ya, her boobs were nice tho**

 

You spent your nights having conversations like these. Gossips and more shit that shouldn't be talked about. As you scrolled through your pinterest account, you saw this picture. It had a photo of a girl's mouth and it had a caption below that says "Don't you wanna fuck this mouth, daddy?" You saved the photo and before you had the chance to send it to your bestfriend--scarlett, Sebastian sent you a message; the typical 'hi' you get from someone you had training with. You then chose to ignore it and leave it on 'seen'. Just when you were about to send the pic, you hit the wrong contact. Scarlett's name was just right above Sebastian's.  _HOLY SHIT!_ you didn't know what to do. 

**Y/N: oh my god.**

**Scarlett: what's up**

**Y/N: I SENT SEBASTIAN A PIC. SEXUAL PIC. NOT OF ME OFC. ITS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SENT TO YOU. IDK WHAT TO DO!!**

**Scarlett: chill. send me the pic. let me see.**

you sent the pic and she went loco.

**Scarlett: you dirty little shit**

you left her on seen. you went back to your convo with sebastian. he had left so many messages..

**Seb: r u tryna say that u want me to fuck ur mouth**

**Seb: hey r u serious**

**Seb: u kno we're friends, aight**

**Seb: hey**

**Seb: hey**

you feel your face turn pale. 

**Y/N: WRONG SEND**

**Seb: but you still want to do that?** *smirk emoji*

**Y/N: i cant talk to u rn**

**Seb: okay, but if you wanna, you can** *laughing emoji*

 

you buried your face in your pillow. Not sure if your face was pale or red as a tomato. ' _i did find him attractive before tho, why not try and see if he's good in bed_ ' your brain thought.  _'i cant imagine him naked'_ you thought and thought until you had slept overthinking. 

 

***October 10,2016**

 

"Hey,  _babygirl_ " seb was behind your locker door

"what the--shit" you startled and your face felt like it heated up

"you know, i don't know if you're tryna hook up with me or that excuse last night was true but you know you can ask me if you really wanna do that" he said in his most flirty voice. 

"ughh, it was an accident. and if i did want to hook up with you, i would've jumped on you inside the locker room. Oh but hey, i haven't so i guess (y/n) doesn't wanna hook up with sebba." you closed your locker

"sebba, huh. you sure you don't scream that name when you cum?" he grinned. you slapped him but you did feel aroused by what he said.

"Not cool." you snapped then walked to your classroom--which wasn't much because he's your classmate for the whole afternoon and by what your pussy's state, you just might say yes to him. You knew that he did turn you on in that part. 

\---second period---

"heyyyy (y/n)" he sat beside you

"ughhh, fuck off" you moved away

"i think that's mistake. i think what you're tryna say was 'fuck me'." he laughed

"yea? well make me want you. like, before we go to lab, make me wanna fuck you" you were smiling inside your mind because you knew that even if you two would hook up, you wouldn't let him cum.

"does this help" he whispered. you felt confused but then you feel his finger tips between the spaces of the holes under your chair. His fingers were searching for your entrance

"Not fair" you grabbed his arm. He then held the back of your neck and looked out before leaning in. "We'll still be friends" he whispered. "try this with me" 

"bbbutt---" you moved away. "no one will know." you thought twice before letting the words come out of your mouth. "locker room, when we go down for the lab activity."

"no one will know, it's between you and me." he had a grin on his face. "promise you won't regret hitting that send button" he winked then stood up once the teacher said that y'all need to go to the lab. You made your way to the locker room and there he was, waiting.

"hi" he was sitting at a bench at the corner of the room. you locked the door and walked over to his side. 

"No one will know. No one will fall. Just sex" the words came out of your mouth. before you know it, you were already sitting on his lap, seizing his mouth. But he doesn't seem to respond---or he doesn't know how. "what's wrong"

"uh, this is my first" he blushed

"WHAT?"

"You're my first. Please, let's just do it again. I can do better" he cupped your face

"okay" you leaned in and kissed him again. You were aroused but in your mind, you're like  _he's a virgin? what the fuck do i want with a virgin. i thought he was a fuck boy_

"Shit" he whispered. You felt his dick you harder under you. You let it free and knelt in front of him. 

"Don't cum in my mouth" you warned before taking him in your mouth. Tasting the pre cum, his hands were on your shoulders as you devour his most priced part of anatomy. When he was hard enough, you stood up and stripped in front of him. He took his shirt off as well. 

"lay down." he said and pointed down the bench. And so you did. He began kissing your neck down to your boobs, cupping them as his mouth go straight to your clit.  _i know he's a virgin but damn, he eats pussy well_ you thought. he did eat you well. his tongue circling around your clit and tongue fucking you. Waiting for a finger to enter you, he didn't finger you. he stood up and positioned himself between your thighs and teased your opening before putting it in. He leaned closer to you face as he inserts his virgin but big cock inside your dripping pussy. sucking on your neck as he feels your vagina around his cock. you put your arms around his neck and put your feet around his waist. he thrusts faster and faster. You could almost feel your orgasm build up. 

"sebba" you moaned. You feel him smile against your skin. he thrusts deeper but slower then took a look at your face. those slow thrusts made you feel like you were gonna explode. your mouth formed a small 'o' as you absorb the pleasure. His thrusts went slow and deep then fast. faster than before. making you combust around his cock. You moaned his name as he rode your orgasm. He was good. You still want more. he hasn't cum. 

"let me ride you." you said. he looked confused. "you haven't came. you have to." he pulled out and you switched positions. he was sitting down as you rode him. Kissing him while riding him. He pulled away to suck on your tits. You bounced up and down on his lap. Laying him down on the bench and working your ass off his dick. You felt his dick throb. you stood up and took him in your mouth. deep troathing him as he came deep inside your throat. 

"You had me first. you had me so good." he covered his face with his palm.

"you had me good too. too good for a virgin, i'd say" you kissed him one last time then went to pick up your clothes.

 

 

\--to be continued--

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think, hit me up in the comment section.


End file.
